


Morning Rituals

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Star Wars AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, Young Avengers / Star Wars Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: “The Force Theme” – John Williams</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: “The Force Theme” – John Williams

The morning air was cool on his revealed skin, the sun just beginning to spill over the mountains, lighting the worlds around them. He knew this, even without having to open his eyes. Deep breath, in and out, flow and ebb. The quiet lap of the water against the shore, the not so distant tweeting of the song birds as they rose from their nests. The breeze as it ruffled through the trees.

 _/You're trying too hard. Relax. /_ Tommy’s voice in his mind caused his shoulders to automatically loosen a little more from their rigid placing.

 _/You're not exactly relaxed either/._ Billy retorted as he felt the pull, the light of everything around him, felt the steady strength that he drew from his brother, his twin, his other half in every single aspect. Just as Tommy did the same to him. They were two sides of the same coin. They kept each other balanced. If one fell the other very quickly followed. Something that had worried the counsel for years.

 _/You're doing it again. You’re letting outside occurrences shatter your concentration. Let go…. /_ Billy sighed, audibly this time as he shifted slightly, his hands relaxing in their place where they rested on his crossed legs. That was always something that he had difficult doing. Learning to let go of the people in his life that he only wanted to hold on to in a vice grip.  He had always been the one to form attachments to people and things. Something that was strictly against the Jedi Code. But it was never this much of a problem to calm his mind. It was becoming harder to do so, and that worried him.

But he had not trained for years just for one person to shatter all of his hard work into pieces. Another deep breath and he felt himself drifting. He stretched out with the force, feeling the life around them thriving as the day started anew. There was no past, no future. Only the moment in which they lived and breathed right now. The quiet moment filled with peace.

The support of his brother. Tommy’s strength, his intelligence, his life.  Feeling that strength surround and envelope him, and therefore giving him the strength he needed.

He felt Tommy’s approval more than heard it, and he would have smiled if he wasn’t so deep in the trance.

\-----------------

It was fascinating to watch. Twin Jedi, facing each other in meditation. It was almost like one of them was looking at their reflection, save for the drastically different hair colors. The only movement was their hair as the strands danced in the breeze. It was such a calming sight, that Teddy leaned against the frame and continued to watch.

His eyes lingered on William’s face, studying the way that the morning sun fell over the skin, highlighting certain curves and lines, accenting the high cheek bone, the firm jaw. Teddy had seen many beautiful people in his life, both human and non, but none of their natural beauty could even begin to compare to William’s. Billy…he reminded himself. The young master Jedi had said he preferred Billy. The seemingly innocent gesture was not lost to Teddy, and he felt himself warm at the thought that the brunette felt close enough to him to allow Teddy to address him by a nickname.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there before the two seemed to straighten in unison and open their eyes. Tommy’s eyes immediately flickered to his, a knowing, amused look in the green gaze that made Teddy think he was trying hard not to laugh.  Teddy was half tempted to slip back into the room and close the curtain behind him before Billy had a chance to turn around, but if what Billy said was true back at Alderaan, then Billy most likely already knew that he was there. And were Billy’s ears getting darker or was the sun playing tricks on him? The action was quite endearing and it caused a smile to tug at Teddy's lips.

“Morning, Captain. Can we help you with something?” Tommy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and had him pushing away from the wall.

“No I…..” He ran a hand through his hair before bowing slightly. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“You weren’t, Commander.” Billy stood up as well, dusting off his clothes and giving his brother a look that clearly meant something to Tommy, as the white haired man grinned.  “We were finishing up anyway.” Tommy didn’t give away his brother’s obvious lie and instead moved past Nubia’s captain and into their room without another word.

The two left remaining looked at each other for a moment before Teddy gave the Jedi a small, nervous grin.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to interrupt.” But he couldn’t exactly give Billy the reason why he had been staring.  That was the hard thing about their situation. No matter what attraction may be between them, neither of them could act on it. Because Teddy knew enough about Jedi now to know that they didn’t do relationships. Not unless they were no longer active, or had outright refused the order in the first place.  But Billy just smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure. Shall we?” He smiled reassuringly, and gestured inside. Even if he didn’t understand how to deal with the feelings welling inside of him, it wouldn’t stop him from doing the job commanded of him.

And that was to keep the Counselor and her aid safe, no matter what. 


End file.
